i_hunt_killers_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Howie Gersten
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | } |- | Gender | } |- | Age | } |- | Affliction | } |- | Parents | } |- | Allies | } |- | Enemies | } |} Jazz is my bro. Howard "Howie" Gersten is one of the main protagonists of the I Hunt Killers series. He is the best friend and oftentimes alibi/accomplice of Jasper Dent. He is son of Mrs. and Mr. Gersten, and a sufferer of hemophilia. Due to his condition, Howie has to play it safe a lot of the time, and it's expected that he will have a shorter life span. Howie has been hospitalized twice throughout the series, once when he was slashed with a knife, and once when he fell during a violent break out at the Dent house. Howie is Jasper's closest confident, and total "bro". Howie was the person who gave Jasper his nickname. He is fun loving, unpredictable, loyal, and a bit of a "horn dog". Described as being as "gangly" as a string bean, pale, and extremely tall, it's mentioned that Howie's looks are very contrasting to most of the people around him. While not extremely prominent in the first book, Howie gained a character profile throughout the series as it was shown just how loyal he was to Jasper. Howie loves basketball, and often wishes that he could play. Appearance Howie is tall for his age, and has wire-y limbs. Due to his condition, Howie is very pale and is subject to bruising a lot of the time. His hair is brown, and his eyes are also brown. He isn't mentioned to be extremely attractive, so it's safe to assume that he's quite normal in the look's department. He contrasts heavily in appearance, both demeanor and stature, to his best friend. While Jasper is reserved and tense, and likes to keep to himself, Howie moves more fluidly, is more open, and is more positive. He is significantly taller than Jasper, as well. The hemophilia extends to his whole body, and it's mentioned that if he could get tattoos he would. He is often seen with a bruise of some kind. Condition Howie suffers from hemophilia, a blood clotting disorder. By his definition, Howie "bleeds a lot", and "could die by getting hit in the face with a sock-full of quarters". The irony is, that Howie is so comparatively fragile, so much so that Jasper has to hold back in his presence. Howie is relatively positive about his disease, though he's a bit annoyed that he can't find a girlfriend perhaps because of it. He's aware of his fragility, and likes to think positively about it -even make jokes about it. His parents are overprotective of him because of his disease. Hemophilia (heem-o-FILL-ee-ah) is a rare bleeding disorder in which the blood doesn't clot normally. If you have hemophilia, you may bleed for a longer time than others after an injury. You also may bleed inside your body (internally), especially in your knees, ankles, and elbows. This bleeding can damage your organs and tissues and may be life threatening. Hemophilia usually is inherited. "Inherited” means that the disorder is passed from parents to children through genes. People born with hemophilia have little or no clotting factor. Clotting factor is a protein needed for normal blood clotting. There are several types of clotting factors. These proteins work with platelets (PLATE-lets) to help the blood clot. Platelets are small blood cell fragments that form in the bone marrow—a sponge-like tissue in the bones. Platelets play a major role in blood clotting. When blood vessels are injured, clotting factors help platelets stick together to plug cuts and breaks on the vessels and stop bleeding. The two main types of hemophilia are A and B. If you have hemophilia A, you're missing or have low levels of clotting factor VIII (8). About 8 out of 10 people who have hemophilia have type A. If you have hemophilia B, you're missing or have low levels of clotting factor IX (9). Rarely, hemophilia can be acquired. "Acquired” means you aren't born with the disorder, but you develop it during your lifetime. This can happen if your body forms antibodies (proteins) that attack the clotting factors in your bloodstream. The antibodies can prevent the clotting factors from working. Personality Howie has a laidback, go-with-the-flow sort of personality. He is a bit salacious, funny, and slightly inappropriate, especially when it comes to the female. He is loyal, kind, nice, and fun loving. He is a follower, not a leader. Compared to Jasper, Howie has a very sunny-side-up sort of personality. Howie is the sort of person to shoulder everything, and hold his emotions in rather than put them out on the table. His best trait is probably his unfaltering loyalty to those he loves. As demonstrated many times, Howie is always there for Jasper, and never fails. Jasper described Howie as: "He's like the moon, okay? The moon wavers, and it changes, and it drives some people crazy, but the moon is always there. That's Howie Gersten. He'll drive you crazy, but he's always there." Even in the face of all he's had to go through, Howie remains upbeat. He didn't turn his back on Jasper during Jasper's most fragile time of his life. The only quirk about Howie is that he cannot lie, or at least, he cannot bluntly lie about things, like crimes. Another quirk is that Howie is the only person of whom Jasper cannot actively detect lies from, perhaps because they've learned so much about each other over the years. Howie appears to be the sort to hold a grudge though, demonstrated with Detective Erikson. Biography It's implied that Howie was born with hemophilia, and that he spent all of his life in the Nod. He was bullied a bit as a kid, and met Jasper when he was ten years old. Ever since, the two have been close, close friends. He grew up to study business in College. Reletionships Jasper Dent Category:Characters